


Parental Figure

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are bickering during the long car ride and Dean has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Figure

They had been on the road for almost two days when it started.  Castiel and Sam had a history of not getting along, but Dean thought they had gotten over it.  Apparently, he was wrong.

“Uh, Cas, what are you doing?”

Sam glared down at Castiel, who was sitting in Sam’s usual seat.  They had stopped for gas and food ten minutes ago and were getting ready to leave.  Somehow, Castiel had snuck into the front seat when Sam wasn’t looking.  Now he had a very irritated moose looking down at him.  But Cas just looked up at him very calmly.

“It’s my turn to sit in the front.”

Sam gaped at him for a moment before turning to Dean for help.  But his brother just threw his hands up in a “don’t look at me” gesture and sat there, watching.  Sam turned pink.

“Cas, that’s my spot.  It’s always been my spot.”

“Which is why I should have a turn.  It’s only fair.”

“It’s not about fair.  I was there first.”

“You didn’t call shot gun, or duck duck.”

“Or _what_?”

“I think he means quack quack seat back,” Dean interjected.  Castiel nodded.

“Yes, that.”

Sam stood there for another minute, glaring at the angel, before stomping over to sit in the back seat.  Castiel smiled and Dean had to smirk.  When he looked in the rearview mirror, though, he saw that Sam’s brow was furrowed and he had a speculative look on his face.  Dean just shook his head.  There would be mischief before their next stop, he guaranteed it.

…

About a hundred miles from the next town where they would be stopping, Sam started.  He lightly bumped his leg against the back of Castiel’s seat.  Castiel shifted, but soon returned to staring out the window. In another five minutes, Sam did it again, a little harder.  He had to be careful, or Dean would yell at him for abusing Baby.  Castiel didn’t react again until Sam nearly sent him flying into the windshield.  He whipped around to glare at Sam.

“Stop.”

“No.”

“…Yes?”

“That’s my seat.  There’s no enough leg room back here.”

“Stop kicking me.”

“No.”

“Guys,” Dean said warningly.

Sam kicked again.  Castiel lunged towards him with hands reaching for his neck.  Sam easily pulled the smaller man into the back seat and a wrestling match was soon under way.

“Get off me!”

“Stop kicking me!”

“Stay out of my seat!”

“GUYS!” Dean’s shout went unnoticed.

“Stupid human!”

“Asshole angel!”

“Don’t make me pull this car over!” Dean yelled.  When they continued to fight, he pulled Baby over to the side of the road and got out.  He walked to the back of the car and pulled the door open.  He reached in and pulled both Cas and Sam out.  They fell into a heap on the ground.

“That’s enough,” he glared down at them.

“He started it-”

“Did not! He-”

“Shut up!” Dean was getting done.  _Oh my God_ , he realized.  _I’ve become a parent_.  He folded his arms across his chest.  Sam and Castiel looked up at him with pouty faces.  He regarded them for a moment.

“Alright, here’s what’s going to happen.  You will both sit in the back seat.  I’m not dealing with this shit anymore.  Seriously, you’re both adults.  Grow up.”

“But-”

“And if I hear any complaining, that person will walk the rest of the way.  Got it?”

Both nodded and picked themselves up off the ground.  They brushed the dust off of themselves and then climbed into the backseat.  They were silent for the rest of the drive.  Dean smiled to himself and turned the music up, careful to keep an eye on his “children” in the backseat.


End file.
